


Horrible Muddle

by harlequinxvampire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Demeter and Bombalurina are siblings, Human AU, Jemima is Munk and Demeters daughter, M/M, Mistoffelees and Victoria are siblings, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, deuteronomy brothers, tuggoffelees - Freeform, young adult au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire
Summary: Tugger falls hard and fast for the mysterious Mistoffelees, however winning over the dancing magician will be harder than he originally thought.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe im writing 2 different tuggoffelees fics at once with different lore skakskkalaskskskskaksksk enjoy!

Tugger Deuteronomy wasn't know for being very mature. Which is why it came as a shock that his brother, Munkustrap, had left him in charge of watching his daughter, Jemima often. The first time he asked Tugger to babysit, everyone thought Munkustrap had lost it. Tugger constantly said he didn't care much for kids, but Munkustrap knew it was just one of Tuggers' many facades he put on. Whether he would admit it or not, Tugger kinda had a way with kids. They saw him as cool, funny, and overall they looked up to him. Tugger hadn't the faintest idea why though. 

Ah, yes. The struggling musician, who's currently living with his brother, sister-in-law, and their kid. What a great role model. Tugger thought to himself.

He hadn't meant to stay at Munk and Demeters' this long. But his life took a turn, as it always just when Tugger got too comfortable with things. Because of his situation, they invited him to stay with them, which he was thankful for. It didn't matter though. He still felt bad, and would help out with as much around the house as he could. 

"Uncle Tugger?" Jemima said walking up to where he was sitting on the couch. 

"Uh huh?" Tugger replied.

"Can you help me with my hair?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tugger raised an eyebrow at her. 

Jemima sighed. "I was trying to put it in ponytails, like how Mommy does it, but it just got tangled." 

"Ah. Ok." He nodded. "I'll see what I can do." Tugger moved over, patting the seat next to him. Jemima plopped down there, handing him a hairbrush. "Though I don't know if I'll be able to make it all better." 

"That's alright. The knots hurt." Jemima winced. "I just want them out." 

"That I can do." Tugger smiled. He began to brush her auburn red hair. She squirmed around a little, scrunching her face.

"Hey," Tugger perked up, trying to distract her from the pain. "Did your dad ever tell you about how he had to get the knots out of my hair when I was your age?"

"No!" Jemima giggled. "Really?!" 

Tugger nodded. "Yeah. I had my hair pretty long for a while because I didn't want to get a haircut."

"Why not?" Jemima asked.

"I don't know." Tugger answered. "I think it was scary to me."

Jemima looked up at him.

"Which it's not!" Tugger added. He didn't need Munkustrap to blame him for making her scared of getting her hair cut. "I'm just a baby."

Jemima laughed. "You're not a baby, Uncle Tugger! You're the third bravest person I know!"

"Who are the first two?" Tugger inquired. "I'm curious." 

"Mommy and Daddy." Jemima stated, as if Tugger was silly for asking. 

"Oh, they are pretty brave." Tugger agreed, and he really did. Munkustrap and Demeter had went through so many hard times, and Tugger admired them for that. Especially because of his own anxiety. He had no idea how they kept everything together so well. 

"Anyway, I got so much stuff caught in my hair, and your dad would chase me down trying to fix it." Tugger continued. 

"That's funny because Daddy can never fix my hair." Jemima remarked. "But you know more about style than him, so I guess that makes sense." 

Tugger couldn't help but laugh at that. For being seven, Jemima was very blunt and quick witted. 

"What makes you say that?" He asked catching his breath. 

"Your hair always looks good!" Jemima explained. "And your jacket and boots are really cool too!"

Tugger smiled in spite of himself. "Well I do love this jacket, so it's good to know it makes me look cool." 

"And fluffy!" Jemima added, pointing to Tugger. He looked down at his black leather jackets' collar, which was lined with brown fur. 

Tugger continued to brush her hair, then came to a stop. "Alright, I think we're good. What do you think, kiddo?" 

Jemima held up a mirror she bought along with her, to check out her hair. "It looks great, Uncle Tugger! Thank you!" 

Tugger lied back down. "No problem, Jemmy."

He felt Jemima come down on top of him. "Oof!"

"Uncle Tugger? When are Daddy and Mommy coming home?" 

"They'll be home soon. I promise." Tugger replied. He looked down seeing a somber expressing on Jemimas' face. "What's wrong, Jem?"

Jemima was silent for a moment. "I'm scared that one day Mommy and Daddy will forget to come home and about me because they're having too much fun out." 

"Awww, Sweetie." Tugger sadly smiled. "Come here." Jemima moved closer to Tugger, as he gave her a hug. 

"Your mom and dad would never forget about you." Tugger comforted. "They love you too much to forget you. Parents don't just forget about you. Or leave you."

Or at least, they're not supposed to, Tugger thought thinking about his own mother. His mother who had left as soon as he was born. The mother who had been there for Munk and their estranged older brother Macavity, but bailed out on him. He knew it affected Munk and Macavity pretty bad, but sometimes Tugger felt as if he was the reason their mom left. That would explain why Macavity hated him so much. 

"Uncle Tugger?" Jemima asked looking up. "Are you okay?"

Tugger snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine kid." He replied as he ruffled her hair, which made Jemima laugh. 

"Point is, they wouldn't forget you. You mean too much." Tugger finished.

"How do you know so much about parents?" Jemima inquired.

"Well, my dad and your dad I guess." Tugger shrugged.

"Are you gonna have any kids some day?" Jemima asked hopefully. 

"Huh. I never really thought about that." Tugger replied. "Kudos to you for thinking about my future."

"Are you gonna get married one day?" Jemima asked without skipping a beat.

Tugger laughed. "Wow, where is all this coming from?" 

Jemima shrugged. "I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about it." 

Tugger nodded. He didn't take it offensively at all. He knew Munk just wanted the best for him. 

"You never answered me, Uncle Tugger." Jemima reminded.

"Answered about what?" Tugger asked. 

"Are you ever gonna get married?" She repeated.

"I don't know. I suppose one day I will." Tugger replied. 

"Why not just ask someone?" Jemima asked, genuine curious.

"Because," Tugger said chuckling at her naivety. "I want it to be the right person. I can't just ask anyone." 

"So someone you love a whole lot?" She suggested.

"It sounds really mushy when you say it like that, Jem." Tugger joked. "But yeah. Someone I love a whole lot." 

"When you do, can I be in your wedding?" Jemima smiled.

He smiled back. "Of course, kiddo." 

A knock came from the front door. Jemima shot up from Tuggers' lap. 

"I'll get it!" Jemima shouted, running towards the door. 

"Not if I get it first!" Tugger yelled back, racing her. 

Seriously, he couldn't let her reach the door first. Munk and Demeter would yell at him, because what if it was a stranger, and not them.

Tugger beat her to the door, and scooped her up in his arms. "I win!" He exclaimed. 

"No fair!" Jemima giggled. "You're so much bigger than me." 

"Next time you'll win, I know it." Tugger replied simply. He opened the door, and thankfully it was Munk and Demeter, not strangers. 

"Mommy, Daddy!" Jemima beamed, as Tugger put her down. She ran for them and Demeter picked her up.

"Hey baby!" Demeter greeted her daughter. "Did you have fun with Uncle Tugger?" 

Jemimas nodded. "Uh huh. He fixed my hair for me!"

"You should've been in bed a while ago." Munkustrap remarked, looking towards Tugger. 

"I couldn't go to sleep." Jemima said. "So I got out of bed, and talked to Uncle Tugger." 

"It's alright." Munk comforted. "I bet you couldn't sleep because Uncle Tugger was being loud, huh?" He asked smirking. 

Tugger rolled his eyes, and Jemima started giggling. 

"Come on, honey." Demeter spoke. "I'll tuck you in." 

She walked down the hall with Jemima on her hip. "Say goodnight to Daddy and Uncle Tugger." 

"Nighty, night!" Jemima exclaimed, blowing kisses. 

"Goodnight sweetheart." Munk said smiling.

"Night, kiddo." Tugger replied. 

Munkustrap turned to towards Tugger. "How was she?" 

"She was fine." Tugger shrugged. "Same as always, not too much trouble. How was your night?" 

"Amazing." Munk sighed happily. "Seriously, thank you so much for watching her Tugs." 

"It's the least I could do." Tugger responded. "You and Demeter deserved another night out." 

"Do you have any plans coming up?" Munkustrap asked slyly. "You need to meet more people." 

Tugger rolled his eyes, smiling. It wasn't a secret that women fell hard and fast for The Rum Tum Tugger. He'd been on loads of dates, but nothing ever clicked. At first Tugger thought he was losing his touch, but he came to a realization not too long ago. He here was, he could have any woman he wanted, but didn't want any of them. 

"All the girls practically fall into your lap, and nothing?" Munk continued. 

Tugger sat down resting his arms behind his head. "I only like what I find for myself." He smirked.

Munk sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, I just feel like you've become less social." 

"Hey, you're not the only one, Straps." Tugger added. "I'm pretty sure Jem wants to marry me off." 

Munkustrap laughed, causing him to snort. "Where'd you get that from, Tugs?" 

"She started asking me about getting married and having kids." Tugger explained. "I don't if she genuinely cares, wants to be in a wedding, or wants cousins or what."

"Where'd she get that from?" Munk asked. 

"She over heard you and Demeter talking about it apparently." Tugger explained.

Munkustrap was silent. "Oh Tugger, I didn't mean it like that, I just-" 

"I know, I know." Tugger cut off. "It's just life, y'know? Like you're all right. I gotta grow up sometime." 

"Don't feel rushed though." Munkustrap said. "Look I told you, you can stay here as long as you need to, and I meant it. You're my little brother, I'm always gonna look after you."

Tugger looked up at him. "Thanks. I'm sorry if I've been weird lately."

Munk sat down next to him. "Look, you don't need to be sorry."

"I just feel bad." Tugger admitted. "That's all." 

"About what?" Munk asked. 

"Everything." Tugger replied. 

"Okay." Munkustrap said. "What's on your mind?" He knew Tugger got like this when he was upset about something. He noticed he got that way ever since Macavity walked out on them. Munkustrap had taken the whole thing hard, but knew it was harder on Tugger. Tuggers' reason for Macavity hating him was right. Munk knew. Macavity blamed Tugger for their mothers absence. Tugger used to have so much confidence when he was little, he never second guessed himself and always thought he was the best. He was still confident in himself but it was different. Munk wished Tugger wasn't so scared of someone not liking him or making a mistake. Munk never understood how Macavity could treat their baby brother so meanly. He didn't think Tugger really knew the impact Macavitys' mistreatment on him. Macavity gaslight, lied, manipulated, and outright insulted Tugger. Brothers were often know to get into fights, but some of theirs were pretty brutal. Sometimes if Munk got angry and yelled while walking towards Tugger, Tugger would flinch and cower for fear he'd get slapped or worse.

Tugger sighed. "It's not anything specific. I just haven't been in the best mental state, that's all."

Munk paused. "What kinda state are you in?"

"I'm anxious." Tugger replied weakly. "I can't stop shaking, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you." Munk said, giving Tugger a hug. "You're just tired, that's all. You should get some sleep."

Tugger let go from the hug. "Okay. Thanks Straps. Night."

"Night, Tugs." Munk replied watching Tugger walk to his room.

Tugger got to his room, changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt as pajamas. He wasn't going to sleep just yet. He grabbed his red and black electric guitar. He made sure the volume was low, and started to play a couple cords. His guitar playing really helped him relax and focus on his thoughts. It was one of his many coping mechanisms, the others people would tell you were thrusting his hips, flirting, and generally not caring. He couldn't believe that his whole persona was falling apart. He had to get better control over his emotions. Control so no one, not even Munkustrap could see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i have no idea how to write Jerrie and Teazers accents smh

The week went by relatively fast to Tuggers' surprise. He had just come home from a gig his band had, and wanted nothing more than to relax. Nothing like those 5pm naps to help you settle down. As soon as he walked through the door, he could tell something was up. Munkustrap was still at work, which wasn't a shock because he had started working later. Tugger thought of all things, journalism should've been a easy job, but apparently it wasn't. He saw Demeter in the dining room, frantically checking her purse making sure she had her phone, wallet, keys, along with anyone else she carried. 

"Hey Demeter." Tugger said. 

She jumped up, quickly turning around. 

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" Tugger apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you!" 

"No, it's fine." Demeter assured. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah." She said. "I have to work the night shift tonight. I'm just making sure I've got everything." 

Tugger nodded. Demeter worked as a waitress at some restaurant with her friend Jellylorum, and her sister Bombalurina.

"Anything I can help with?" Tugger offered. 

"I've got everything, but thanks." Demeter replied. 

"Uncle Tugger!" Jemima shouted. 

Tugger looked down the hall to see Jemima running towards him. 

"Hey kiddo!" He said catching her. "What are you all dressed up for?" Tugger asked, motioning to her outfit, as he put her down. 

"Ballet." Jemima answered. 

"Oh, fancy." Tugger replied. 

Jemima nodded. "Uh huh. Right now we learning pirouttes!" 

"What are those?" Tugger inquired, getting down on her level.

"Spins." Jemima said. "Like this." She proceeded to spin in a circle, and nearly fell down, before Tugger caught her. 

"Those look great, Jem!" Tugger said chuckling. 

"Oh my gosh!" Demeter exclaimed. "I'm sorry honey, I forgot about dance class!" She stood in silence trying to figure out what to do. "I don't know if you can go today."

A disappointed, but understanding look came across Jemimas' face. 

"I could take her." Tugger suggested. Demeter looked at him. "I mean, I've got nothing else to do today." 

"You'd do that?" Demeter asked. 

Tugger nodded. "Oh, wait. Don't you need the car? I can't take her on my bike." 

"You can take my car." Demeter answered, handing over her car keys to Tugger. "Bomba's gonna take me. Gosh, thank you so much, Tugger."

"No problem." Tugger replied. 

A knock at the door interrupted the conversion. 

"I've got it!" Jemima giggled running towards the door. 

"Jemima Sillabub," Demeter spoke sternly. "What did I tell you about just opening the front door?"

"Oh, Bubbles!" Tugger said joking. "You're in for it now."

Jemima turned around walking towards Tugger. "Why do you call me that?"

"What? Bubbles?" He asked. She nodded. "Because of your middle name. Sillabub. Bubbles." Tugger explained.

Jemima giggled. 

"Seriously though kiddo, you can't just open the door if you don't know who it is." Tugger lectured as they walked to the door together. "It might not be someone you know, who's not nice." 

Tugger opened the door to see his other sister-in-law staring him in the face. 

"Tugger." She smiled slyly. 

"Bombs." Tugger greeted, stepping out of the way, so she could walk in. 

Tugger and Bomba had a weird relationship. It wasn't that they hated each other, but it seemed as if they were constant rivals. Their rivalry bleed into everything: helping Munk and Demeter, spoiling Jemima, and even who was doing better in life. For that last one, it was currently Bomba. 

"Aunt Bomba!" Jemima exclaimed. 

"Hi sweetheart!" Bomba said giving her a big hug. 

"How long are you gonna be here?" Jemima asked happily.

"I'm sorry, I can't be here long." Bomba winced. "Mom and I have to go to work, okay? But I promise we'll hang out some other time." 

Jemima nodded. 

"Uncle Tugger's been hogging you all for himself." Bomba said dryly looking up at him. 

"Well, I do live here now." Tugger replied, and regretted. He should've said that. 

"Oh I know." Bomba shot back. "Another point for me." 

"Okay," Demeter broke in before it could get ugly. "Tugger, I sent you the address."

Tugger looked at his phone. "Isn't this that performing arts college?" 

Demeter nodded. "It's super chill, you'll be fine. My friend Victoria teaches the class. She's a student there." 

Tugger paused for a minute. "Oh, do I have to talk to people?" He asked. 

"Victoria said she had something for me, so you might have to do a little talking." Demeter admitted.

"Alright." Tugger sighed. "Let's go, kiddo!"

Jemima grabbed her bag and coat, as Tugger put his jacket on too.

"Bye!" Jemima called to her mom and aunt, as they left the house.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I still don't see why I have to be here." Mistoffelees Jones said, as he watch his younger sister warm up. They were in Victorias' schools' gymnasium. Like a facility used for gymnastics, not some crappy wood floor. Misto remembered it when he went to school there.

"Because," Victoria started. "I wanted you to come."

"To your ballet class?" Mistoffelees asked. And besides, I'm not stupid. I know why you brought me here."

"Okay." Victoria humored him. "Why did I?"

"To get me out more." Mistoffelees answered.

Victoria paused. "You're right. But can you blame me? Misto, you've been all alone in your apartment for the last couple weeks. I worry about you."

Misto silently smiled. "Tori, I appreciate that, but it's my job to look after you."

" 'eads up!" A male voice called. Misto looked up and saw a ginger girl fly through the air.

"Tori!" Misto shouted. "Look out!"

The girl had landed next to Victoria in a perfect finishing pose, surprisingly.

" 'nd she sticks the landin'!" Mungojerrie shouted running over to met his sister where she landed.

"That's gotta be the best 'ne yet!" Rumpleteazer cheered.

"Hey Teazer." Victoria said. "More back handsprings?"

Teazer nodded excitedly. "I've been practicing all week, and they're finally comin' out good!"

Misto rolled his eyes. Of course, it was just like Jerrie and Teazer to crash in, acting like it was completely normal. They were Victorias' friends, and he guessed that they were supposed to be his too, even though he would much rather keep quieter company. Preferably ones who didn't tumble towards you, shouted less, and weren't known to be pickpockets.

"Oi, what are 'ou doin' 'ere Misto?" Jerrie asked.

"Misto's gonna help me with that dance class I teach." Victoria explained. "Misto, can you get my water from my bag over there?"

"Sure." Misto replied, standing up. He was more than happy to get away from the headaches that were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the conversion continued.

"You sure it's a good idea to let Misto help you?" Teazer asked, doing a handstand.

"I don't know." Victoria's admitted. "I mean he's never been too keen on kids, or teaching, or talking really." Misto shook her head. "But he's been cooped up too long. "

"Well, someone people lioke to be cooped up, don't they?" Jerrie added, spotting Teazer.

"But that's the thing!" Victoria explained. "I dont think he wants to be alone. I think he just doesn't know how to talk to people."

Jerrie and Teazer looked over at Victoria as she rambled on. 

"I want him to get out more. Meet new people. Maybe start dating. He's seems so sad lately, and I just want him to feel better. All he ever does is practice anymore. His ballet, his magic. He overworks himself. He's his own worst enemy."

"It's okay Vicki!" Teazer reassured. "I'm sure he'll be fine!" 

Misto walked back over, handing Victoria her water. "Thanks Mist." She said. Victoria looked at the time. "Shoot, we've gotta go!" Victoria grabbed Mistos arm, leading him out of the gymnasium. "Bye guys!" She shouted to the twins. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Tugger got to the school, with Jemima in tow. He helped her out, and they started to walk in. Demeter had sent him the room number as well, so at least he knew where he was going. As they walked throughout the place, Tugger seriously wondered why he hadn't gone to a performing arts school. To him at least, it looked easier than the school he had ended up going to.

"So when did you start this dance stuff, kiddo?" Tugger asked Jemima.

"A couple weeks ago I think." Jemima answered. "Mommy was talking with Miss Victoria about it, and I asked her if I could start going to lessons."

"You've got any friends there?" Tugger continued. Being shy using wasn't a problem for Jemima. She'd go off and talk to whoever. But he wanted to make sure she wasn't alone, just in case.

Jemima nodded. "Uh huh. Electra and Etcetera go there too!" 

"That's good." Tugger said nodding. He somewhat recalled those two names from Jemima, Munk, and Demeter. 

"Can I tell you something funny, Uncle Tugger?" Jemima asked. 

"Sure, Jem." Tugger smiled. 

Jemima giggled. "They really like you. Like LIKE like you!" 

"Gross." Tugger gagged without a second thought, which made Jemima laugh harder. 

"Don't worry though." Jemima said proudly. "I'll protect you." 

"What are they gonna do? Attack me?" Tugger humored. 

Jemima shrugging. "They might." She stated genuinely. 

Tugger laughed. "Thanks kiddo."

Tugger and Jemima kept walking while holding hands, and eventually found the room where dance class was held. He knocked on the door and a young woman with platinum blonde hair opened the door, who recognized Jemima. 

"Hi Jemima!" Victoria greeted. "And you must be Tugger, Demeter told me you'd be coming. Come in." 

Tugger thanked her, as Jemima walked in pulling him by the hand. Victoria was talking to him about something she had for Demeter, but he could really focus. His brain was too buzzed right now. 

"It's in my car. Give me a second." Victoria said walking to the other side of the room. 

On the other side of the room was Mistoffelees, practicing on the bar. If Victoria dragged him to a dance studio, his might as well use it to practice. 

"Misto." Victoria whisper shouted. 

"Yes." He replied back stopping what he was doing. 

"I have some stuff for Demeter and her brother-in-law came to pick it up for her, while dropping off her daughter." Victoria explained. 

Mistoffelees looked over at where Tugger was standing. He saw a tall, chiseled dirty blonde with a leather jacket with fur, combat boots, and a spiked choker. He wore all black except for some weird looking shirt on under his jacket and black eyeliner. Misto couldn't help but chuckle.

"You mean the missing member of My Chemical Romance over there?"

"Yes." Victoria said. "Look, just go out to my car and help him please." She handed her keys to him. "Its in the trunk."

Misto sighed. "Sure thing, Vicki. Let me change my shoes first."

"Thanks!" Victoria quickly hugged Misto then rushed back over to Tugger. "Okay, so my brother's gonna help out with that. He'll be over in just a second."

Tugger looked over at where Victoria pointed. He saw a boy who was his age, but very small. He wore black sweatpants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a black sweater. The boy was currently changing into a pair of black and white hightops, as his jet black hair fell over his face. Tugger quickly turned away before the boy could catch him staring.

Mistoffelees walked over to his sister and Tugger, sighing.

"This is my brother, Mistoffelees." Victoria introduced them. "Misto, this is Tugger, Munkustraps' younger brother."

The two of them said nothing, just kinda looking at each other. Mistoffelees was unimpressed, looking Tugger up and down. Tugger was taking him in, with his attention coming to Mistoffelees' sparkling blue eyes.

"Anyway, Misto please take Tugger to the car." Victoria exclaimed, breaking the silence.

Tugger snapped back, because of Jemima tugging on his hand. "I'll be right back Silly, okay?"

She nodded back at him, going off to play with her friends. Misto led him out of the room, as Tugger followed him, he heard Jemima shout.

"Gross! He's my uncle!" She told her friends.

Tugger smiled. Mistoffelees coughed in the hallway, as if to tell Tugger to move his ass. And it actually worked. Tugger caught up to him in the hall, and slowly walked behind him. Mistoffelees walked tall and proudly, while Tugger strode along hunched over within his hands in his pockets. The walk was quiet and awkward, with Mistoffelees not wanting to talk, and Tugger not knowning how to start up a conversation. As they got outside to the parking garage, Tugger could feel himself shaking.

"Are you always like this?" Mistoffelees asked.

A look of confusion crossed Tuggers' face. "Ah, he speaks! Like what?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "On edge?"

Tugger realized that he was shaking more than he thought, and mentally scolded himself. "No, I've just been spacing out lately I guess."

Mistoffelees nodded. And was also a bit shocked that Tugger could say that to a total stranger. He would never. He led Tugger up to the car, opening the trunk. While he was there he took his own bag, for convenience. Mistoffelees had his hands full, and was trying to close the trunk.

Tugger reached to close it. "Here, let me help you with-"

"I've got it!" Mistoffelees said sternly to Tugger, holding up a hand to stop him.

Tugger quickly backed off. "Sorry..." he muttered.

Mistoffelees sighed closing the trunk himself. Tugger was silent. He was only trying to help and hadn't expected Mistoffelees to snap at him like that. Strangely enough though, Tugger thought he knew what was causing it. He knew when he got anxious he tended to go off a little. 

"Are you okay?" Tugger asked quietly. 

"What?" Mistoffelees said turning. He looked confused by the question. 

"Are you okay?" Tugger repeated. "You seem a little tense, that's all."

"Well, I-um-" Mistoffelees started. This was the first time in a long time someone, besides his sister, had asked how he was doing.

Before he could think of a response, a car came whizzing by them. Tugger without thinking pulled Mistoffelees out of the way. 

"Ey Misto!" A familiar cockney accent called. Misto mentally screamed. Of course it was Jerrie and Teazer. " 'ho's you're friend?"

Mistoffelees looked over at Tugger. He couldn't help but stare for a moment. Admittedly, he found himself kinda liking him. 

"This is Tugger." Misto replied. "You know Munkustrap, of course." The twins would always play pranks on Munkustrap, so they were well acquainted. "This is his brother."

"Are you two Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?" Tugger asked. 

"Our reputation, proceds us!" Teazer nodded. 

"So you're the ones driving my brother up the wall." Tugger connected. He remembered how often Munk would run into them, and would come home come baffled by their stupidity. 

"That's us!" Jerrie proclaimed. "Anyway, we gotta be off! Later!" They both took off. 

As soon as they left, Tuggers turned to Misto. "Friends of yours?" 

"Not of mine. Victorias'." Misto replied. 

Tugger paused for a second. "What does that make me?" He smirked.

"What do you mean?" Mistoffelees asking. 

"They asked who I was, and you didn't deny that we're friends." Tugger explained. "So, are we?" 

Mistoffelees looked over at Tugger. He was still not impressed with him, but couldn't get past him. He wasn't sure what it was but something about Tugger drew him in. 

"I wouldn't say friends." Mistoffelees replied. "We barely know each other. I suppose I don't mind you, if that's what you're asking." He started to lead the way back inside.

"What was your name again?" Tugger asked following behind. "Sorry, I forgot."

"What, you planning on seeing me again?" Misto remarked sarcastically, yet serious. Who'd want to seek him out again, on purpose?

"Depends." Tugger smirked.

Misto rolled his eyes. "Mistoffelees." He answered after a beat.

"Huh." Tugger smiled. "That's really pretty." 

"Thanks." Misto mumbled.

"Do you have a nickname?" Tugger asked. "Mistoffelees is so, formal."

"I happen to like formal." Mistoffelees claimed, holding his head high. 

"What about..." Tugger trailed off, thinking of nicknames for his new "friend". "Sparkles?"

Mistoffelees scoffed, turning to face him. "Why would you call me Sparkles?"

"Because of your eyes." Tugger explained, dreamily. "They sparkle." Shit. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. That was one of the perks of being a confident flirt. You could say anything that came to mind, and you'd be okay because that was just "your personality". 

Misto was actually taken back by the sudden compliment. He always thought his eyes were quite dull. He didn't know what Tugger was playing at, but was just gonna ignore it. He huffed, turning back around.

"If it stops you from calling me that, you can call me Misto." Mistoffelees gave in. Misto was about to open the door back into Victorias' studio, when Tugger beat him to it.

"I like Sparkles." He said smirking, while holding the door open for Misto. Misto rolled his eyes, walking through the door as the class had just ended.

Jemima came running up to Tugger. "Uncle Tugger! You're back!" she shouted as she hugged him.

"Hey Jems." He smiled hugging her back. "You have fun?"

Jemima nodded. She started to give Tugger a play by play of everthing that had happened. Tugger was usually always a good listener when it came to Jemima, however he was a little distraced right now. In the back he could see Mistoffelees dancing. He did about twenty spins, that simply mesmerized Tugger. Mistoffelees came to a stop, turning around, and accidentally made eye contanct with Tugger. He realized that Tugger had been watching him, and Tugger knew that Misto now knew that. Misoffelees opened his mouth, probably about to make a sarcastic comment, but before he could, Tugger grabbed Jemima and ran out the door. They walked in the parking lot together, and Jemima stopped her story.

"Uncle Tugger," she started. "Are you okay? You look like you just did something really stupid and you're regretting it."

Tugger laughed, picking her up to help her in the car. "You know, you really are your fathers' daughter, kiddo!" That was a Munkustrap line if he had ever heard one. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jemima asked.

Tugger spotted Victoria and Mistoffelees leaving, across the parking lot. He smiled, then turned his attention back on Jemima.

"That I gotta take you to dance more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhh ok wait: so i realized how it looks like Tuggers already in love with Misto and he's not like fully? Like he definitely finds Misto interesting as a possible friend and I feel like he's a little attracted without him knowing it, yknow? Also with like the eye thing, Tugger does think he has pretty eyes but again doesn't really realize hes in love. Also bc hes Tugger i figured the only way he knows how to get the ball rolling is flirting. Ik it doesn't come across like that tho lol. Idk I didn't mean to make it happen THAT fast


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i love writing Tugger and Jemima. That's all I'll say rn

Tugger and Jemima eventually got home, tired and exhausted. Well, Tugger was. Jemima was still full of energy. Tugger couldn't understand how she could dance all day, yet still run around like she did.

"Aren't you sleepy, Silly?" Tugger asked, as he opened the front door with his keys. 

"Nope." Jemima answered as she bounced on the balls of her feet. 

Tugger helped her put her things away, as they walked inside. It was about 7:30 already, and Munkustrap and Demeter still weren't home. Because of them working overtime, tonight would be another Tugger and Jemima night. Not that he minded of course. 

"Alright Jem." Tugger said. "Lets get you ready for bed." 

Jemima frowned. 

"Hey," Tugger smiled. "I didn't say you had to go to bed yet."

"I'll find some pajamas!" She giggled, as she ran off to her room.

Tugger sat down, when his phone rang. It was Munk. 

"Hey, Straps!" Tugger greeted. "I picked up Jemima a while ago and we're both home. Sorry I didn't let you know sooner." 

"Hey Tugs." Munk said. "That's alright. Look, I trust you with her. Anyway I called because Demeter and I are out of work, and are going shopping for our dinner party."

"Dinner party?" Tugger asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Munk laughed.

"No, of course I didn't." Tugger replied. He totally did. "I just was spacing out, that's all." 

"I know. It's not like The Rum Tum Tugger to forget about a party." Munk said. "Anyway, I'm sorry we did this to you, we realized last minute we weren't completely ready for tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" Tugger exclaimed. Shit. Straps was gonna be on to him. "Wow! Tomorrow already?" Tugger lied, not even sure what he himself just said. Munkustrap and Demeter had this thing going for a while where they would throw weekly or biweekly partys for their friends and family. They went on hiatus for a while, but were now back on schedule. Which Tugger clearly forgot. 

"Look," Tugger started. "Do what you need, alright? It's fine, I've got Jemima, we're at home, safe and sound. Take your time."

"Thanks Tugs." Munk sighed, happy that his brother understood. "You're the best."

"I know." Tugger smiled. "Bye Straps." 

"Bye Tugs." Munkustrap replied before hanging up.

Jemima came running out of her room. "I'm all dressed Uncle Tugger!" 

"Good job, kiddo!" He said ruffling her hair, falling back on to the couch. 

Jemima curled up next to him. "What are we gonna do now?" 

"Get you something to eat." Tugger replied getting up. "Can't have my favorite niece starving, now can I?" 

Jemima giggled, looked over the couch to Tugger in the kitchen. "But Uncle Tugger, I'm your only niece!"

"Therefore, my favorite." Tugger smiled, as he heated up some leftover mac and cheese for her. "You're the best kid I know."

"So when you have your own kids," Jemima wondered. "Will I still be the best to you? Like will you still love me as much as your kids?" 

"Are you back on this?" Tugger asked chuckling. "First off I don't know if I'll have my own kids. Second off, of course. It's a different kind of love between parents and uncles I think. But of course I'd still love you Jems, I would just have to make sure the baby feels loved, and y'know about babies. They need a lot of attention." 

Jemima nodded. "Why don't you know if you'll have some?" 

"Well, the first step to having kids," Tugger started. "Is actually finding some one to have kids with." He set up a place for Jemima at the table. She came over and he gave her her food.

He didn't tell Jemima, but another factor in that was that he discovered he had feelings for guys. He'd know for a while now, but still kept up the straight playboy facade, and hadn't told anyone. He himself accepted it, but didn't know how other people would take it, so he decided it was just better to keep it to himself. So apart of having kids was, you know, actually being able to have them. 

"Right, Uncle Tugger?" Jemima said. He had spaced out again.

"Yeah." He agreed, not quite sure of what was said. "Why are you so interested in all this anyway, Jem?" 

"I don't know." Jemima admitted. "I guess because Mom and Dad were talking about weddings and babies." 

"Not-not about me specifically though, right?" Tugger asked. 

"No." Jemima clarified. "Just in general."

Tugger took a breath of relief. 

"But Aunt Bomba did say it would be a miracle if they actually got you with someone." Jemima added. 

"Yeah, that seems like something she would say." Tugger replied.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Jemima asked. 

"No. 'Fraid not." Tugger answered. 

"Uncle Tugger," she started. "How can you tell if someone has a crush on someone else?" 

"That's specific." Tugger joked. "Why?" 

"Because two of my friends my might crushes on Electra and Etcetera, and I figured since Dad says you're good at flirting, you'd know when a boy has a crush." Jemima explained simply.

"Hmm well," Tugger started. "Lets see. Things you can tell by are if they smile a lot around that person. They tell jokes, and laugh at the other persons jokes, even if they're bad."

"Why though?" Jemima piped up. "Why would you laugh if the joke wasn't funny?"

"To show interest I guess." Tugger shrugged. "That you still like them, even if they're not funny."

Jemima nodded.

"Doing little things for them is a big one." Tugger continued. "Taking care of them, complimenting them, and if they like someone they can make fun of them sometimes." Honestly, Tugger was kind of talking out his ass. The information he gave Jemima was a mix of things he knew from himself, Munk, Demeter, and just what people generally said.

"Why would you be mean to someone you love?" Jemima asked. "Won't that make them not like you?"

"I don't know kid." Tugger admitted. "Its just some thing that people say, if a boy likes you he'll make fun of you." Tugger wasn't about to get into how some people like himself, liked a bit of a challenge and found the disinterest kind of attractive. It only made you want them even more.

"Anyway," Tugger started changing the subject. "You excited for that party tomorrow?" 

Jemima nodded happily. "Everyone's gonna be there. My friends, Mommy and Daddys' friends, and a lot of the family will be there too." 

"That sounds like fun." Tugger replied. Truth be told, he was kind of excited to be at a party. Sure, it wasn't a rager, it was a party Munkustrap was having, which is an oxymoron in itself, but still. It'd be nice to see his family tomorrow. He hadn't seen most of them in a while. However, visits from his relatives made him anxious too. Especially now because he was living with Munk and Demeter. What would they say? Would they say anything? Of course they would. Some of them judged Tugger most of the time, so he couldn't imagine how it would tone down from his living situation. 

"You excited Uncle Tugger?" Jemima asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see everyone again." Tugger replied.

Jemima finished her dinner, followed by Tugger doing the dishes. After that he saw Jemima lying on the couch, half asleep. He smiled sweetly at her as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Come on kiddo," Tugger whispered, as he walked to Jemimas' bedroom. "Let's get you to bed."

"But-but, Uncle Tugger-" Jemima started.

"Shhh. It's alright." He said softly rubbing her head.

Tugger put Jemima down in her bed, and tucked her in. He turned the lights off, leaving on her nightlight. He was about to leave when she called him.

"Uncle Tugger?" Jemima called.

"Yeah, Bubbles?" He said.

"Can you sing me a song?" Jemima asked.

Tugger smiled at her. "Sure, Jem." How could he possibly say no to her? She was so sweet. Tugger sat down on her bed, and she moved closer to him.

"What do you wanna sing, princess? Lullaby?"

Jemima shook her head. "No, one of your songs."

"My songs aren't really meant for bedtime, kiddo." Tugger replied. He was in a rock band, so no they weren't for bedtime.

"No, no." Jemima explained. "YOUR song, Uncle Tugger."

Tugger paused for a moment. What did she mean HIS song? Then it clicked for Tugger.

"Oh!" He chuckled. "Ok." He readjusted himself. "But you have to start it."

Jemima beamed, sitting up straight, taking a deep breath.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" She sang. 

"If you offer me this, then I'd rather have that!" Tugger sang back.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" Jemima continued. 

"And there isn't any call for me to shout it!" 

"For he will do as he do do!" Jemima giggled.

"And there's no doing anything abou-a-wow-t it!" He shouted as he tickled her, which put her in a giggle fit.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" sang Jemima.

"My disobliging ways are a matter of habit." Tugger sang, puffing out his chest. 

"If you offer him fish then he always wants a feast!" Jemima went on.

"If there isn't any fish, then I won't eat rabbit!" Tugger sang, waving off an imaginary plate. 

"If you offer him cream then he sniffs and snears!" Jemima laughed.

"For I only like what I find for myself!" Tugger shouted. 

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" 

"And there isn't any need for me to spout it!" 

"For he will do as he do do!" Jemima held out. 

"Annnnnnd." Tugger started. "There's no doing anything abouuuuuut." 

Jemima got closer to him, laughing. 

"Abou-a-wow-a-wow-a-uuuuuuut!" 

He belted the note long and high, which made Jemima giggle.

"About it." He finished simply, booping Jemima on the nose.

Jemima started clapping for him and smiled. One day, to annoy Munkustrap honestly, he "wrote" a song about himself. The song was basically filled with what people said about Tugger. He was indecisive, arrogant, and he would do whatever he would please. It obviously was a joke, but Jemima genuinely loved it so much. Along with the other songs he made about their various family members. 

"Alright Jem," Tugger said laughing. "You had your song, now it's time for bed." 

Tugger tucked her back in, and gave her a kiss goodnight. 

"Nighty night, Uncle Tugger." She mumbled. She was already asleep. 

Tugger chuckled to himself, while leaving the room. "Night Jemima."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"See? Was that so bad?" Victoria asked. Her and Mistoffelees had just gotten home. The drive back to Victoria's apartment took longer than usual because of the traffic.

"You want me to say no, right?" Misto asked. 

Victoria rolled her eyes playfully at her brother. "You know Misto, it wouldn't kill you to have a positive attitude." 

Mistoffelees shrugged. 

"Come on Mist!" She exclaimed. "You got out of your apartment today, you talked to people, and you didn't come across like a total jerk."

Mistoffelees let Victoria's sink in. "I come off like a jerk?" He asked. 

Victoria hesitantly nodded. "Little bit."

Victoria noticed Mistoffelees' expression. "Well, I think it's just because of your personality. But you're not a jerk. You're the most caring person I know. You just can come off a bit harsh."

"Did someone tell you that?" Misto asked.

"No." Victoria answered I just noticed it myself and from what other's think."

"What do you mean?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Like Plato thinks you hate him." Victoria admitted.

Plato was Victorias' boyfriend. They had been going steady for a couple years now, and in all that time Misto never really got to know him.

"I don't hate Plato." Mistoffelees explained. "I just don't him that well, that's all."

Victoria gave Mistoffelees a look that said "I don't buy that".

"Tori, look." Misto started. "I trust you and I trust your judgment. Plato seems nice, and if he makes you happy then it's fine with me."

Victoria looked at her older brother. "Aw, Mist. That's really sweet of you!" She moved closer to him. "And I want you to know I feel the same about any girl you get with."

Mistoffelees smiled to her, then as Victoria turned back around, his smile faded. He hadn't told her that he had absolutely no interest in girls, but he didn't know how to tell her. What if she took it bad? No, he couldn't risk losing his baby sister, his best friend, because of his nonexistent lovelife.

"Oh, by the way!" Victoria exclaimed. "Munkustrap and Demeter are hosted a dinner party tomorrow. Plato and I were invited, and I want you to come too!"

"What?!" Mistoffelees shouted. "No, no. Absolutely not!"

"Misto, please!" Victoria pleaded.

"No." Mistoffelees said, putting a foot down. "You know how I am with parties! There will be too much noise, it'll be crowded, and just no. No!"

"I know, but it will be super lowkey." Victoria explained. "I mean, this is Munkustrap we're talking about. I'm sure nothing will get out of hand. A lot of his family will be there, that's the kind of party it is."

Mistoffelees thought for a moment. Munkustrap. Family. Tugger. He didn't know how he felt about Tugger quite yet but he had to say, it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't his sister. His stupid smirk kept replaying in Misto's head.

Mistoffelees sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

Apparently he was so desperate for a friend, he was willing to go to a party. He shuddered at the mere thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I do wanna mention: for Misto and Tugger im basing them on the headcannon that they're somewhere on the spectrum (what? self projection?). I hope that kinda explains the whole social anxieties things I got going for them. Figured I'd drop this here bc I didn't wanna say it outright lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be clear, ik the song lyrics but i changed them to make more sense as human, ok? also was 3 songs in one chapter excessive? maybe....

The next day was chaotic, to say the least. Tugger watched as Munkustrap and Demeter ran around the house trying to make everything perfect. Tugger wanted to help, but he was stuck with babysitting duty. Earlier, Jemima had apparently swept through the house like a hurricane, and made a mess. No one was mad at her, but she needed to be out of the way and that's where Tugger came in. How Bomba, Alonzo, and Cassandra were above literal child's play was beyond him. The three had had come over early to help with preparations for the party, with Bomb asserting herself as always, and Cass and Alonzo volunteering. Tugger didn't really know Alonzo and Cass too well. He knew Alonzo was Munks best friend and Cass was his girlfriend who was friends with Demeter. They seemed nice he guessed.

"Aunt Bomba?" Jemima said.

"Yes, honey?" Bomba answered from the kitchen.

"How come I can't help out?" She asked.

Bomba turned around smirking. "Well you have the the very important job of making sure Uncle Tugger doesn't get into trouble, Jemima."

"Haha." Tugger laughed sarcastically, where he was on the couch with Jemima.

"It's okay, Uncle Tugger." Jemima said. "I don't think you're trouble."

"Thanks Jem." He gave a small smile. At least his niece saw him as an adult.

Jemima got up, walking over to Bombalurina and Cass. They were making snack platters for the party.

"Can I have a snack?" She asked, looking over the counter.

"Okay," Bomba said. "But just this, alright? We gotta save the rest for later."

Jemima nodded happily as Bombalurina gave her a couple of crackers.

"Uncle Tugger, can you get me a drink?" Jemima said pointing to the fridge. "I can't reach."

"Sure thing, Jems." Tugger said as he got up.

He walked over to the fridge and pouring her a glass of milk. They both sat at the counter top, as Jemima ate her snack.

"Are you gonna have a snack?" Jemima asked him.

"No, but maybe I'll have a drink too." Tugger replied as he reached for a cup for himself. He poured a glass of milk. He was about to drink it when someone took it from him.

"Don't you dare." Munkustrap said, putting the cup on the table."Oh, come on Straps." Tugger wined.

"No Tugs." Munk cut him off. "You know you can't have it. You're gonna make yourself sick."

"You can't drink milk?" Jemima asked. "But I've seen you drink milk before."

"He's not supposed to drink milk." Munk answered. "It's not good for him."

"But Daddy," Jemima wondered. "I thought milk was good? Like it was good for you."

"Well, when Uncle Tugger drinks it, he gets really sick." Munkustrap explained. "Its called being lactose intolerant."

"It gives me the rumblies." Tugger joked, as Jemima laughed. "From both ends."

"Tugger!" Munkustrap yelled. "Really? You're so gross sometimes."

"Munk, you should'nt be suprised by anything he says anymore." Bomba commented.

"Yeah, I know." Munk agreed.

Demeter walked in the room. "I don't even wanna know."

"Why?" Tugger asked. "Because you'll be dissapointed, or disgusted?"

"Little bit of both, Tugs." Demeter laughed. She turned to Munkustrap. "Well, everything is just about done. It's 5 right now, and everyone will be here at 6 so-"

"So we should probably get ready." Munk nodded, smiling.

"Exactly." Demeter smiled, then gave Munk a quick kiss on the cheek.

They were so in synch with each other and always knew what the other would say. Munkustrap and Demeters' personalities complimented each other perfectly. They both were big believers in order and planning so, throwing carefully calculated parties was kind of their thing. Tugger took a lot of chances to make fun of mushy couples, but honestly couldn't with Munk and Demeter. They were honestly adorable. 

"Come on sweetie," Demeter said, holding a hand out the Jemima. "Let's go get ready, okay?"

Jemima happily popped up, following her mother down the hall.

"Tugs, get ready please, alright?" Munk said as he walked off to get dressed up.

Tugger nodded, turning to his own bedroom. He put on a lepord print tank top, leather pants, fingerless gloves combat boots, and his signature fur lined leather jacket. He combed his hair out, making sure his curl rested perfectly on his forehead. Tugger walked over to his mirror and very carefully, applied his black liquid eyeliner. He blinked a couple times, and made a small wing stretching from the corner of his eye. Nothing too crazy. There was still some time before the party, so he grabbed his guitar and started to play a little.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Truth be told, Misto was excited about the party. No, he felt nervous. This was gonna be a place where people that Victoria and their uncle, Bustopher, had tried to introduce him to for years. He vaugely remembered some names from Bustopher because he and Munkustrap and Tuggers' father were good friends. He was gonna be the outsider among a tight-knit group. So, no. Excited wasn't the right word. He was interested about the party. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt. He put a baggy black sweater over it and slipped on his black and white hightop sneakers. Mistoffelees ruffled his ebony hair, poofing it out a little. And just before he left, he had grabbed his lucky deck of cards. He never went anywhere without them. He guessed it could be described as his comfort object. He often took them out, playing with them to calm his nerves.

"Misto!" Victoria called as she came out from her room, to where Misto was waiting for her. She had tied her hair in a bun and wore a silky pink dress. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Misto answered. "So are we gonna leave?"

"Yes, in a little bit. Plato's gonna take us." Victoria's explained. "He just had to run out, but he'll be back."

They both sat down in Plato and Victorias' apartment. Misto began to fiddle with his hands and felt a chill go through his body. It was quiet for a moment.

"Hey Mist," Victoria spoke, breaking the silence. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. You can go home if you want."

Mistoffelees' gut reaction was yes. Yes, he would love nothing more than to ditch this whole idea. To just go home and rest. Forget about this whole thing. But his head said no. His head told him he couldn't just keep running. He had to go out more and make more connections, Victoria was right. Ever since they were little, he was like this. Growing up, people constantly thought Victoria was the older sibling based on the way Misto hid behind her all the time. He couldn't hide behind her anymore. He needed to do this, for his own good.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, and relaxed his hands. "No." He said sternly, as if he were convincing himself. "I said I'd go, and I meant it."

Victoria looked suprised but smiled. "Glad to hear that." She felt a buzz in her purse, she checked her phone and stood up. "He's here, so let's head out."

Mistoffelees stood up, following her out the door.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Time went by quickly, and soon the party officially started. Tugger was helping Munk get plates and silverware from the kitchen, while the others sat in other rooms socializing.

"Hey, Tugs?" Munkustrap asked, puzzled. "Have you seen the gold silverware anywhere?"

"No." Tugger answered. "Why, it's missing?"

Munk nodded. "I just can't find it, and it feels like I checked everywhere."

Suddenly, a loud smash came from the dining room, which made Tugger jump.

They both looked at each other, and rushed to the source of the sound. They saw the vase of flowers that Demeter had put out as a centerpiece, was now shattered and it's pieces of glass, puddles of water, and various petals were spread across the tablecloth and floor. Munk stood in distress at the mess as Tugger was silent. Out of the corner of his eye, Tugger saw something shiny. Reaching down, he saw it was a gold fork. Just like the ones that were missing. He looked forward and saw a trail of golden silverware, leading to a corner. Munk picked up, following the trail angrily as if he knew what who it was. His suspensions were confirmed with a high pitched giggle and someone shhh-ing them.

"You two." Munk said sternly. "Why am I not suprised?"

"Good job big mouth!" Jerrie spat at Teazer.

"Me?!" Teazer shouted, offended. "You're the bloke that slammed inta the table!"

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sat on the floor, surrounding by various items from around the house. Including the missing silverware and jewelry.

Munk sighed, grabbing the pillowcase that was slung over Teazers' shoulder, filled with various "treasures". He opened up, putting it out towards them. "Alright, hand it over."

"Aw come on, Munk!" Jerrie wined. "We were gonna give it back. We were just borrowing 'init!"

Munkustrap gave them a stern look. The twins both pouted, and began to put it all in the pillowcase. Jerrie emptied his pockets that were filled with pocketwatches, cufflinks, and some jewelry. Teazer currently wore the rest of the jewelry around her neck and wrists. She began to take it all off. Munk raised an eyebrow at Jerrie pulling out gemstones stickers, from Jemimas' art set.

"Jerrie, why those?" Munk asked.

" 'cause they're shiny!" Teazer cheered.

"Yes, but completely worthless." Munk explained. He assumed they would do what they always did: turn the items in to a pawn shop and see how much they were worth.

Jerrie shrugged. "Ya never know."

Munk rolled his eyes. "Put it in."

They listened putting all they had in. Around Teazers' neck, there was still a tangled pearl necklace.

"Teazer," Munk started. "All of it." He said pointing at the Woolworth pearls.

Teazer looked down. " 'ey, those are mine!" Munk stared at her. "They are!" Teazer insisted.

"They are!" Jerrie agreed. "She wears 'em all the time!"

Munk paused for a minute, recalling Teazer wearing them before. "Fine. But I'm dead serious, no more trouble."

Teazer quickly nodded, as Jerrie saluted him. They got up, scrambling away from the scene of the crime. Munk walked back over to Tugger, who was now with Alonzo. They had finished cleaning up the mess quickly. Sure, the vase was beyond repair but the twins always broke something. Munk dropped the pillowcase on the counter, and curiosity got the best of Tugger, and he peaked inside.

"They took all this?!" Tugger asked suprised. He had know the two were trouble, but didn't know that they were little thieves.

"Yes." Munk answered. "I told them no more antics tonight."

"Will they listen?" Tugger genuinely asked.

Munkustrap was about to answer when heard a loud crash down the hall.

"Doesn't look like they will." Alonzo remarked.

Munk stormed off to find them. "Horrible brats." He muttered.

Victoria, Plato, and Mistoffelees eventually arrived. They weren't too late, so that was good. Everyone else did have a habit of arriving early.

"I'm gonna go over to the guys, alright?" Plato said, motioning to Alonzo, Victor, and George.

"Alright." Victoria smiled. "I'm gonna find the girls." They both walked off, with Misto following Victoria.

"You okay?" Victoria asked him.

Mistoffelees noticed that he was hiding, and wasn't even trying to. He straightened up, and walked beside her. Not behind. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Victoria nodded, and found Demeter, Bomba, Cass, and Jelly.

"Victoria!" Demeter greeted. "Glad you could make it."

Victoria greeted them back, thanking Demeter for being invited. "Oh, and this is my brother Mistoffelees."

"Hello." Mistoffelees said. "It's nice to meet you all." He really hoped he wasn't acting too strange. These were the people he had avoided meeting for years. He quickly realized, how nice they all were. He had no reason to be scared. They struck up conversion with him quickly.

"So Mistoffelees, do you do dance like Victoria?" Jelly asked. "I remember her mentioning it."

Misto nodded. "Yes, I went to performing arts school for it. I still dance regularly. I've been in a couple ballets too."

"Professional ones." Victoria added.

"Really?!" Cass exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"Thank you." Misto said quietly.

Tugger looked across the room, and saw Mistoffelees standing there. He hadn't expected Misto to be there, but it was a pleasant surprise. He smiled walking over to the group.

"Hey Sparkles," Tugger said once he was behind Misto. "Didn't except to see you here."

Mistoffelees' heart skipped a beat. A part of him was actually happy to know Tugger was there. Of course, he wasn't going to say that.

"Hello, Tugger." Misto replied dryly. "You know, if you wanna say hi, you don't have to sneak up on me like a creep."

"Ah, okay." Tugger smirked. "You do remember me."

"How could I forget you?" Mistoffelees replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Demeter asked suprised.

"Yeah, I met him when I took Jemima to dance." Tugger explained.

"I just happened to be there that day. I'm not usually there." Misto added.

Tugger was silent for a moment. If Misto wasn't gonna be there, there was no reason to take Jemima to dance anymore. Unless she begged. Tugger was kind of a sucker for her like that.

"Tugger." Mistoffelees said. He was quieter longer than he thought. "Did you want something?"

"Nah," Tugger replied quickly. "I just wanted to say hi." He turned to leave. "See you around, Sparkles."

"Sparkles?!" Victoria asked, as soon as Tugger was out of earshot.

"It's a long story." Misto waved it off.

Tugger didn't really have a set in stone group when it came to Munks' parties. He usually just wandered from group to group. He spend most of his time with the boys or the kids.

"Uncle Tugger!"

Tugger turned to see Jemima running towards him. "Hey kiddo! What's up?"

"Can you sit with us?" Jemima asked, pointing to the living room where the other kids were. "We're bored."

Tugger smiled. "Sure." He leaned down to Jemima. "I'm kind of bored too." He whispered.

Jemima giggled, and pulled Tugger by the arm over to her friends. As weird as it may have sounded, Tugger felt like some days Jemima was his closest friend. He could tell her anything on his mind. Whether she understood it or not, it was nice to have someone to bounce his thoughts off of.

"I found him!" Jemima cheered. She pulled him on the floor where he crisscrossed his legs. "He'll know what to do. He always has fun ideas."

"What do you mean?" Tugger asked her.

"Well, we were all really bored," Pouncival started.

"So Jemima thought you'd know what we could do." Billy Bailey interrupted. 

"So, what can we do?" Electra asked cocking her head.

Tugger sat dumbfounded as the seven kids stared at him. "Ummm-"

"Uncle Tugger," Jemima shouted. "Can you sing for us?"

"I guess." Tugger shrugged. "Which song?"

"Your song, your song!" Jemima exclaimed.

"Well, you know how it starts kiddo." Tugger smiled. "The floors yours."

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" Jemima sang, climbing into Tuggers' lap.

"If you offer me this, I'd rather have that!" Tugger sang back.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" The other kids joined in.

"And there isn't any call for me to shout it!"

They went on for a little bit and finally came to the end. Which was Jemimas' favorite part.

"For he will do as he do do!" The kids sang.

"Annnnnnnnnnd." Tugger sang. "There's no doing anything abouuuuuut!"

The seven kids stared cheering for Tugger.

"Abou-a-wow-a-wow-a-wow-a-wow-a-uuuuuuuut!" Tugger belted.

Tugger and Jemima looked at each other nodding.

"About it!" They both finished, with Tugger tapping her on the nose and Jemima giggling.

"You and those stupid songs." Munkustrap said from behind, shaking his head smiling.

"Hey!" Tugger shouted. "I recall you liking those "stupid songs"." Tugger smirked. "You helped me write them, and I remember which one was your favorite. In fact, you wrote most of it."

Munk sighed playfully. "And which song was that?"

"I have a gumbie gal in mind." Tugger started quietly. "Her name is-"

Tugger stopped looking at Munk, who was chuckling. "Come on. I know you know it."

"Jennyanydots." Munk sighed giving in.

"Her coat is of the tabby kind with-" Tugger continued to sing.

"Tiger stripes and leopard spots!" Munkustrap laughed, taking over. "All day she sits upon the stairs, or on the steps, or on the mat."

"She sits, and sits, and sits, and sits." Tugger sang smiling.

"And that's what makes a gumbie gal." Munk smiled back.

"That's what makes a gumbie gal!" They both sang, beaming.

"Buuut," Demeter came up behind Munk. "When the days hustle and bustle is done then the gumbie gals work, is but hardly begun!" She sang as he bopped her head side to side.

"And when all the family's in bed and asleep," Bomba joined walking towards them with Jellylorum. "She tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep!"

"She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice!" Jelly sang.

"Their behavior's not good, and their manners not nice!" Tugger sang, in his best Jenny impression.

"So when she has got them lined up on the matting!" The trio of girls sang. "She teaches them-"

"Music, crocheting, and tatting!" Munkustrap finished."

All five of them laughed when the reached the end.

"Oh my gosh Tugs," Demeter laughed, wiping away tears. "I think you just unlocked a memory for me!"

"I can't believe how much I still remember that song!" Jelly added. "I haven't heard it since, well since we were kids!"

Munk nodded fondly. "We used to sing it all the time."

"You did." A voice said. "Everytime you came over."

They looked around and saw the titular, Jennyanydots. They always called her Jenny though. Jennyanydots was just a nickname Tugger had thought of for the song. The five of them had been friends ever since they were little. All their parents knew and were friends with Jenny, and she insisted she watch the children while they were at work. So many days, they would go to Jennys' house, and had made up the song one day.

"Out of curiosity," Munkustrap started. "Do you still have that coat?"

Again when they were little, Jenny wore this big fur coat everyday. The five of them agreed it looked like a giant cat then. Hence the "of the tabby kind, with tiger stripes and leopard spots" line.

"I believe it's somewhere around my house." Jenny thought. "I'll have to find it someday."

She walked away, and Tugger turned to Munk. "Hey, did you ever find out what that loud crash was?"

"Yeah it came from the pantry." Munk nodded. "It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer."

"Or?" Bomba asked.

"Yeah," Munk answered. "Because at the same time there was another crash downstairs, so it was either one, and I just kinda left it at that because I don't feel like chasing them."

Then, as if on cue, a loud smash came from upstairs.

"Did-did that come from-" Munk began, about to lose it.

"The bedrooms?" Demeter asked. "Yes, it did."

Munkustrap took a deep breath, walking out of the room, as the three girls followed, telling him to relax.

"You have a really nice voice." Mistoffelees said.

Tugger turned around, smiling at him. "Thanks! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Misto replied, sitting next to him.

"I didn't think you for the sneaky type, Sparkles." Tugger remarked.

"I creep around here and there." Mistoffelees joked. "And it's Mistoffelees." He said more seriously.

"Yeah, yeah." Tugger said. "But nicknames are fun!" He turned to Jemima, who was still in his lap. "Isn't that right, Bubbles?"

Jemima giggled, nodding. "Uncle Tugger's great at coming up with nicknames for people!"

"You should come up with one for me!" Tugger told Misto.

"Hmm," Mistoffelees thought. "How about, terrible bore?"

"But I'm anything but a bore!" Tugger insisted.

"To you, maybe." Misto muttered.

Tugger was about to say something, when they heard giggling and saw the twins run towards them. They cartwheeled by, with Munk on their tail, yelling at them.

"Poor Daddy." Jemima said.

"Yeah, they're becoming a handful for your dad, kiddo." Tugger agreed. He loved a good prank as much as the next guy, but making Munkustrap go insane might have been too much.

"You think that's bad?" Mistoffelees asked. "You should see them when they're in an open space. Absolute havoc. They do gymnastics regularly, and are actually pretty good at it. Doesn't mean it doesn't scare me when they do their cartwheels in my direction."

"Yeah, I didn't realize how bad they were." Tugger replied. "Tonight Munk literally found them taking jewelry and other stuff."

"The worst part is, they're so quiet. You never know if they're there or not." Misto added.

"Exactly." Tugger agreed.

An idea struck Tugger. "Hey Jem, can you get my guitar?" He asked. "You know where it is."

Jemima stood up nodding, and ran off to get it.

"Ah, you're a guitarist too?" Mistoffelees asked smirking.

"Yeah, I'm in a band." Tugger replied. "But the songs everyone loves the most are my Tugger originals."

"So what are you gonna play?" Misto asked.

"I'm gonna make up a song about dumb and dumber over there." Tugger said motioning to Jerrie and Teazer. Misto couldn't help but laugh. "It's all in the outfits. I mean, the crop top?"

"Hey, I never said you were wrong!" Misto chuckled.

Jemima came back with Tuggers' guitar, and sat next to him."Thanks, kiddo!"

Tugger thought for a moment or two, and began to play a tune.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, were a notorious couple of kids." Tugger began to sing.

Mistoffelees looked at him, quite impressed. He really did have a talent for coming up with songs on the top of his head.

"As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians, tightrope walkers, and acrobats!"

Tugger looked over at Misto and continued to play. "Any ideas?" He asked. "You know them better than I do."

Mistoffelees thought for a moment. Thinking about anything the twins had told him.

"They have an extensive reputation," Misto began, as Tugger nodded smiling. Mistoffelees found himself smiling back. "They make their home in Victoria Grove. That was merely their center of operation, for they were incurably give to rove!"

Tugger continued playing. "That was really good! You're a natural at this!" He told Misto.

Mistoffelees shrugged, smirking.

"Keep going!" Tugger told Misto. Misto hesitated, then thought of some lyrics.

"They are very well known in Cornwall Gardens, in Launceston Place, and in Kensington Square." He sang. "They have really a little more reputation than a couple of kids could very well bare."

Mistoffelees thought of some general things they could sing, so that Tugger could join in. "Umm, they break in places? And sneak out of the house. Like not for any bad purpose, mostly just to be there."

Tugger nodded, finding some words.

"If the area window is found ajar," Tugger sang. "And the basement looks like a field of war. If a tile or two, comes loose on the roof, which presently fails to be waterproof."

"If the drawers are pulled out from the bedroom chests," Misto jumped in. "And you can't find one of your winter vests."

Tugger stared in awe. He thought Mistoffelees' voice was angelic. A nice contrast to his own rocker voice.

"If after supper one of the girls, suddenly misses her Woolworth pearls, then the family would say-"

Misto stopped short. I couldn't think of anything. Tugger began to think too, when he heard Munk yell from the other room.

"Horrible brats." Munk cursed, as Demeter tried to get him to relax.Tugger had an idea for the next line.

"Thanks, Munk." He muttered.

"It's that horrible brat!" Tugger exclaimed. "Was it Mungojerrie? Or Rumpleteazer?"

"And most of the time," Misto picked up. "They left it at that!"

Tugger continued playing, as Munk sat down on the couch in there with Demeter.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a very unusual gift of the gab." Misto sang.

"They're highly efficient cat burglars as well, and remarkably smart at a smash and grab!" Tugger continued."

"They make their home in Victoria Grove," Misto joined. "They have no regular occupation. They're plausible fellows who like to engage a friendly policeman in conversation!"

Tugger began to speed up the tune, and sang again. "When the family assembles for Sunday dinner, with their minds made up that they won't get thinner, on Argentine joints, potatoes and greens, then the cook would appear from behind the scenes!"

"Then say in a voice that was broken with sorrow," Misto sang. "I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow. For the joint has gone from the oven like that!"

Tugger and Mistoffelees stopped, and looked at each other.

"Then the family would say, IT'S THAT HORRIBLE BRAT!" They both shouted.

"Was it Mungojerrie?" Tugger sang.

"Or Rumpleteazer?" Misto picked up.

"And most of the time," They both sang. "They left it at that!"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had a wonderful way of working together!" Tugger continued.

"And some of the time you would say it was luck," Misto sang. "And some of the time you would say it was weather!"

"They go through the house like a hurricane," Tugger started.

"And no sober person could take his oath!" Misto finished the line.

"Was it Mungojerrie?" Tugger sang.

"Or Rumpleteazer?" sang Misto.

"Or could you have sworn that it might have been both!" They shouted.

"And when you heard a dining room smash," Tugger carried on. "Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash!"

"Or down from the library came a loud ping," Misto added. "From a vase that was commonly said to be ming!"

They were both silent for a moment, and stared at each other.

"Then the family would say," They shouted. "Now which was which brat?"

"It was Mungojerrie..." Tugger sang.

"AND Rumpleteazer!" Misto added.

"And there's nothing at all to be done about that!" They both shouted, as they finished the song.

The kids began to clap for them, and Munk said Demeter gave them a smile. Then Jerrie and Teazer themselves came out from where they were hiding.

"What did you two think?" Tugger asked them.

" 're you kiddin'?" Teazer said. "We loved it! It's a whole song 'bout us!"

Jerrie nodded in agreement. "We're gonna use it as our theme song from now on!"

With that, the two cartwheeled out of the room, humming their song as they did.

"Tugs, you might have just encouraged them." Munk laughed, as he and Demeter got up.

"Seriously though guys," Demeter said. "That sounded really good!"

"Thanks!" Tugger said, as Mistoffelees nodded.

"I think you found your new songwriting partner, Tugs." Munkustrap said as he and Demeter left.

Tugger and Mistoffelees looked at each other and began to laugh.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Misto asked.

"Me?!" Tugger asked. "You're the one who came up with most of it!"

"So do you write songs like that all the time?" Mistoffelees asked.

Tugger nodded. "Totally! I've been doing it for years." Tugger paused. "Who knows, maybe someday I'll write a song about you!"

"I seriously doubt that." Misto said shaking his head, thinking he wasn't special enough to get his own song.

Tugger moved closer to him, smiling. "You'd be surprised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ik in a lot of versions of the show, some of the characters are the same and go by different names but in this context I made them all separate characters. So Tumble, Pounce, Bill, and Carbucketty are not the same people. Also Misto singing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer is a reference to the OBC version lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and thoughts are appreciated!💗


End file.
